Blast
Crystillix, more commonly known by the alias Blast, is a half-Toa, half-Elemental Prince warrior, and the former leader of the Hand of Mata Nui. Biography Early life Crytillix was created by the Last Infinus during the Infinus War. The being presented him with the Weapons of Good, and formed an organization to aid him in his efforts. Most of his role in the war is unknown, but he succeeded in stopping the war and imprisoning their leader, the dark Infinus lord Nihiltidax and Crystillix then created the Union of Xaterex, a group of powerful Elemental Princes to watch over Xaterex in their absence. Mindeater War Eventually, the Mindeater race attacked Xaterex as the war subsided, enslaving the Earth Kingdom and attacking the Ice Kingdom, where the Elemental Princes, with no knowledge of the war's end, still fought. Crystillix was called by a Great Being named Skaridax to fight off a group of warriors commanded by Skorpix, who were attacking the Great Beings' last stronghold. Crystillix was able to fight off the invaders, but all of Skaridax's soldiers were killed or mortally wounded in the battle, save Atarus, Crystillix, and Skaridax himself. Blast then encountered a Toa of Water at some point and attacked her, thinking she was associated with Skorpix. Enslavement Later, during the Shadowy Ones War, Skorpix, now a Shadowy One, captured and bound Blast's spirit to the body of a slain warrior, creating the first Burning Arm of Corpse. Nicknamed Burnarm, he was exceptionally dimwitted and could only follow the simplest commands. Later, in the Tower of Dreams, Burnarm attempted to figure out what had come before his life as a Burning Arm, and what he had previously been. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Corpse, who had brought him to see the Fury, stating that the Corpsian commander had a need for Burnarm. During the Battle of the Hand's stronghold, Corpse, Burnarm, and a Copy of Corpse were sent to capture the Hand's secrets. However, the Corpsians were defeated and Burnarm was forced to retreat. Recreation After the attack failed, Skorpix blamed the failure on Burnarm's stupidity, and ordered Windeus to give Burnarm a series of armor and weapon upgrades. Windeus eventually reawakened Burnarm's original powers, but not the lost memories of Burnarm's true self as Blast. After being recreated, Burnarm began to possess a moral sense of good, resulting in him disliking Skorpix's motives and intentions. During his training, Burnarm caused a large crater to form in the ground, resulting in him adopting the nickname of "Blast." When Corpse was defeated, Burnarm was able to regain the scythe of creation, allowing him create a Matoran whom he named Silver. Burnarm then fled to the Tower of Dreams. Skorpix sent out his elite assassin, Shadowbringer, and the young Corpsian commander Nightshade to kill him, but Blast used his Scythe of Creation to defeat him. He then encountered Nightshade, though only narrowly escaped by creating a dimensional portal. Skorpix sent Windeus after Blast, as well as a Matoran called Dust. Dust, however, after encountering Blast, joined the Toa alongside Silver. After overcoming Shadowbringer again, Blast encountered the Hand of Mata Nui agent, Ion, who invited him to join the Hand, which Blast agreed to do. Later, Blast was among the Toa that encountered Shardak, who had been flung from a gateway trap. After Silencer allowed Shardak to join the Hand, Blast became his mentor, and oversaw his training personally, aspiring to make him one of the finest warriors within the Hand. After Shardak became a full member of the Hand of Mata Nui, Silencer called Blast and Shardak to his chambers and revealed to them the true nature of the Shadowy Ones, and how powerful both Shardak and Blast himself were. Blast agreed to flee to Voidrealm with Shardak and Kyhrex. Within Voidrealm, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex were attacked by a patrol of Corpsians led by Shadowbringer. Although they were able to fight off the Corpsians, Blast was captured, and returned to the Tower of Dreams to face Skorpix's wrath. Shardak and Kyhrex, unwilling to leave their friend to his fate, managed to infiltrate the Tower with relative ease, due to the lack of guards protecting the fortress. The pair managed to reach Blast, though were attacked by a small group of Copies of Corpse. After dealing with the undead warriors, Shardak and Kyhrex freed Blast. During their escape, the trio confronted Nightshade once more. The female warrior proceeded to reveal her true allegiances as a spy, as well as her major involvement in the death of Shardak's Toa-father, Arcturas. Before Nightshade could attack, Blast and his companions were able to escape the female Corpsian's grasp, but Blast separated from Shardak and Kyhrex in the process. Shardak eventually managed to find Blast, informing him that Kyhrex had agreed to stay behind to face the Fury. During their escape, the pair encountered a group of Corpsians belonging to the mysterious White Lightning Division, though Blast was able to activate a set of hidden underground lava lines, which incinerated the Corpsian soldiers. Blast and Shardak then encountered Silencer, Melnox, and Ion, who revealed that the Hand of Mata Nui had now declared war with the Corpsians and their dark masters. During the Battle of Voidrealm, the Hand of Mata Nui was routed, and Silencer sacrificed his life for Blast, Melnox, Ionn, and Shardak to flee. Leaving Voidrealm, the group encountered Kyhrex, who had managed to survive her earlier encounter with the Fury. The Toa joined their team, and Blast they returned to the Hand of Mata Nui's headquarters. Red Core Later, Shardak and Blast were attacked by Limiters of Corpse and fled. The Limiters gathered and attacked again. In the ensuing battle, Blast managed to overcome the Corpsian leader Shadowbringer, taunting him, eventually forcing Shadowbringer to let his guard down and allowing Blast to easily defeat him. After the defeat of Shadowbringer the Limiters scattered, and Kyhrex led the Hand agents to safety. Later, Blast, Shardak, and Atarus encountered a fusion of the Dragon Quartet known as General Dracabra in the Ice Caverns, and managed to temporarily subdue it. Later that night, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. A few days later, Shardak and Blast noticed strange Rahi appear near their base, claiming to be the "Thirteen Messengers of Varkanax". Shardak and Blast then encountered the Tenth Messenger in the body of Flareus, with a tall being called the "Shadow God", a dark Takanuva who was the host for the Eleventh Messenger. Flareus teleported away after a fierce battle and the Shadow God fled to the Red Core. Pursuing the Shadow God, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knocking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him with the aid of a Toa called Gharn. Knowing that it was no longer safe there, the four beings left for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas, flinging him into the Red Core. After returning to the Hand's base, thousands of Corpsians launched a colossal attack on Sector 12, killing Melnox, Ion, Nidhiki, and many other agents. After conquering Sector 12, Skorpix continued on to the Hand's base, and destroyed it as well. A few surviving Hand agents, electing Blast as their new leader, left for the Red Core, where they would be safe temporarily from Skorpix. Veythari Homeworld Later, Blast and Shardak were out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attacked them. Blast called in his backup groups: Zoth, Echo, Silver, and Dust, but Echo was captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, left to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encountered an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Shadowy Ones, attacked. After escaping the wanderer, The three saw Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer told them that he can communicate through, and urged Blast to free Echo. The trio proceeded to the Caves of Roxtus, where they encountered a crazy fanatic of the Shadowy Ones. They managed to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possessed the body of the fanatic to spy on the Shadowy Ones. Blast and Kyhrex urged Shardak against entering the caves alone; however, Shardak ignored them, and entered the caves alone. Kyhrex and Blast entered the caves together, but were separated in the darkness. Blast overheard Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encountered the Shadow God, but evaded him. Blast later found Kyhrex, and explained to her what the Shadowy Ones intended — to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Elimination Plague. Blast and Kyhrex then joined Shardak. They freed Echo and returned to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus was murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil was broken. However, the sacrifice failed, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons broke free. Eostra managed to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but Blast's team then attacked. In a complete leap of faith, Blast flung himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Within the Void, he encountered Makuta Artidax, who showed him how to return the spirits of Silencer, Ion, and Melnox to life once more. Blast led the spirits into a massive battle against the armies of the Shadowy Ones, turning the tide of the battle completely, and causing the eventual defeat of the Shadowy Ones and the death of Nex. Later, Blast returned to the battlefield and saw that the bodies of Scarapar, Silver, and Dust were locked in ice. Blast promised to find a way to free the trapped Hand of Mata Nui agents. ''Expulsion'' After Shardak's expulsion from the Hand, Kyhrex and Blast approached him and gave him a disguise, helping him go to the Toa Gathering. The Gathering was interrupted by the Shadowed One (who was being possessed by Varkanax), and Shardak attempted to have the Toa flee. The Toa ignored the warning and were captured in the ensuing battle, and only Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast escaped. Blast was then captured by Corpsians, but rescued by an alternate Mata Nui, and the two warriors left to rescue Shardak, who was caught in the Odina Splinter Dimension. Mata Nui departed, leaving Blast with an alternate Click. The group invaded the Odina Dimension, where Exterminator, Varkanax, and Gorast were creating Hybrids. Mata Nui entered the dimension to help Blast, and the two fought Skorpix, managing to escape with Shardak. The three of them encountered Nightfang, and managed to defeat him, gaining the Scepter of Good in the process. They then embarked on a mission to find the Orb Of Good, the Scepter's power source. After arriving at the Hand of Mata Nui base, an invisible Blast managed to enter an underground chamber, where Axonn was imprisoned in stasis and Zamor was guarding the artifacts. Blast managed to escape with the Orb, wake Axonn, and kill Zamor, making his way out of the fortress. Together, Blast and his team formed a plan, Shardak possessing Blast's body. Together, in one body, they freed Atarus and gained the Mask of Good from him. With all the Weapons of Good, the Toa managed to destroy Exterminator and continue, freeing Viri. Finally, they entered Laverna Realm, where they killed Antroz, Raanu-Radiak, and possessed Berix. they managed to temporarily defeat Flareus as well, and freed Ion. Blast and Shardak then left to deal with the last of the Hybrids in the Tower of Dreams. Mata Nui offered to give up his body to Shardak so Blast could be free, and together they destroyed Takadox, Kazi, and two other Hybrids. The Toa then encountered Gorast-Kiina, and managed to kill her, though they were badly wounded. The Toa continued into the Tower of Dreams, where they encountered Varkanax, Hakann, and another Hybrid. They destroyed the nameless Hybrid, but Hakann fled. After a long battle, Shardak and Blast managed to lure Varkanax into attacking them. Blast destroyed the Weapons of Good to annihilate Varkanax's host, driving his spirit out of the multiverse. Blast narrowly managed to free himself, and Shardak, now in the body of Mata Nui, joined him at the ruins of the Tower of Dreams and watched the Odina Splinter Dimension consume itself in a fiery explosion. ''Impact'' Blast joined the Hand remnants in a battle in the core processor, only to find that it was a trap, where a Rahi Nui army was being unleashed. Shardak and Blast attempted to kill Nightshade; however, Nightshade threw Shardak, Kyhrex and Blast into Core Void, knocking them unconscious. Below, Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast awoke, and attempted to find a way out. Shardak and Blast met Zoth, while the Energized Protodermis Entity removed the Ignika from the Skakdi's face and fused Shardak and Blast together. Balta and Idris' Hybrid attacked them and knocked Shardak/Blast, Kyhrex, and Zoth deeper into the Core Void. Blaze later used his gravity powers to return the Toa to directly below the Core Processor, where they met the last Hybrid, Ackar/Pridak. Blast-Shardak reset the core processor to reject Teridax's spirit, and released a wave of energy which engulfed the Shadowy Ones. Shardak managed to undo his and Blast's fusion, then led the charge up the Core Processor. Skorpix was hauled into the Core Void, along with Blast, who apparently managed to kills Skorpix, flinging him into the Core Void. Meanwhile, Teridax impacted on the Matoran Universe, mortally injuring the entire multiverse, but an unidentified Great Being present at the battle reversed time, sending Teridax back and recreating the Corpsians and Hand Agents destroyed. Eostra cornered Shardak, Blast, Kyhrex, and Nightfang on the edge of the Core Void. After killing Nightfang, the Limiters and Corpsians destroyed the ledge, and the Toa fell into the Core Void. The Great Being, knowing they were beyond his reach but wanting them to live, created a portal to the Twilight Void for them to pass through. ''Sub Zero'' This section is unfinished. Abilities and traits Blast is a loyal friend and an exellent fighter, his combat prowess just barely surpassing that of both Silencer and Melnox. However, at heart, he strives to see justice enacted, and will put his own life on the line to protect others from harm. Blast also possesses vast amounts of power, due to the effects of carrying the Scythe of Creation with him. Stats Trivia *Blast's creator, , originally intended for Blast to be a villain. Appearances *''Ascension of Darkness'' (First Appearence) *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Twilight Void'' *''Sub Zero'' Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Toa Category:Elemental Princes Category:Sand Category:Iron Category:Elemental Princes